


Just What The Doctor Prescribed

by Lailyn



Series: Now That's What I Call Magic! [9]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Genderfluid Loki, Lady Loki, M/M, Pregnant Loki (Marvel), Romance, Sick Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailyn/pseuds/Lailyn
Summary: Loki's a little under the weather and Stephen fusses, not knowing that he is the cure all along.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Series: Now That's What I Call Magic! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581754
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	Just What The Doctor Prescribed

“There you are. I’ve been looking all over for you.” Stephen swooped in majestically through the double doors of their bedchamber. “You weren’t at the library like you said you would be.” 

“Stephen? What are you doing back so soon?” 

“Wong took over. They didn’t need me anymore.” 

Stephen sat down by Loki’s side. “I didn’t expect you to still be in bed at this hour. Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine.” Loki mustered a smile, which to Stephen’s trained eye, looked as reassuring as a shrivelled biltong. “Just feel a little off.” 

“Off? In what way?” Stephen picked up one of Loki’s hands. 

“I’ve been feeling a little light-headed every time I’m on my feet.” Loki dismissively waved the hand not in Stephen’s grasp. “Must be low blood sugar or something.” 

“You’re as dry as a bone,” he said accusingly at the sight of Loki gingerly licking lips parched from dehydration. 

Loki only grunted noncommittally. 

“Have you been skipping meals again?” Stephen groused as he counted Loki’s pulse rate; it was a little bit on the fast side for someone who had spent a good chunk of the day lying down. 

“Baby’s not letting me keep anything down,” Loki muttered, clucking her tongue in distaste. “I got tired of chewing ice cubes and roots of ginger.” 

Stephen hid a wince; the less fussy he appeared, the more likely Loki was going to listen to his strongly worded albeit well-meaning advice. 

“Just stay in bed today, okay? Your blood pressure is likely very low, I can tell from your pulse. That could explain the giddiness too.”

Stephen turned Loki’s arm inside out a few times and looked for a vein, preferably a nice, plump one. In her female form, Loki’s veins were more delicate and a lot harder to find. “I’ll start a drip and you’ll feel better in no time.”

Loki shook her head. “There’s no need, Stephen. This will soon pass. It always does.” 

Stephen still looked mighty worried. 

Loki retrieved her hand and patted the back of Stephen’s own. “There is nothing to worry about, Stephen. Everything is alright, I promise.” 

“How do you know?” 

Loki shrugged. “I just do. Any child of ours is simply that fabulous, I guess.” 

Stephen could not help but laugh, despite his worries. He bent down to kiss the gentle swell of Loki’s belly. “You be good in there, alright, Buddy? Take care of Mummy when Daddy’s not here?” 

Loki smiled gently. “He will, he says.” 

She tugged on Stephen’s collar and pulled him in for a kiss. “But only if Daddy takes care of Mummy first.”

Stephen swooped down to oblige, doing exactly as he was told. “As you wish, my Princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble originally posted on my [Tumblr](https://finnlaily.tumblr.com), albeit a longer version of it.


End file.
